Happy's Wedding
by Alex 'Panda' Knight
Summary: This is a script I had to write for "Death Of A Salesman" Happy's finally getting married. Yet his family isn't too pleased about it. Especially Biff.


Happy's Wedding

 **SCENE 1**

 _(Music and laughter and voices are heard as the curtains open. It is bright and full of people in black and white. Happy is standing to the left talking to a relative when Biff and Linda enter from stage left)_

Biff: There he is ma! The man of the hour!

Happy: Hey Biffo! Hiya ma!

Linda: Oh! My baby finally got married!

 _(Linda hugs her son)_

Happy: Told ya Ma. I told ya I'd get married.

Biff: Congratulations Hap.

Happy: Thanks kiddo.

Linda: You're all grown up now. And MARRIED to such a beautiful woman!

Biff: (aside) Who just happened to also be the cheapest on whore street.

Happy: Watch it bud. She's was a diamond in coal and-

Biff: She still is!

Happy: (angrily) Why I outta…

 _(Happy raises his fists and Biff backs away with his hand up in surrender)_

Biff: Calm down. I was just messing with ya.

Happy: Well it ain't funny.

Biff: Okay. I'm sorry Happy.

 _(Biff pats Happy's back)_

Linda: It's a shame I didn't get a chance to really know the girl before you married her.

Biff: (quietly) Not worth knowing.

Linda: She could be a gold digger-

Happy: Ma!

Linda: -or a cougar!

 _(Biff shift uncomfortably)_

Biff: I-I'll go grab a drink. You want somethin' ma?

Linda: A water would be good.

 _(Biff exits on stage left)_

Happy: What's wrong with him? It's like he hates her to the core!

Linda: And what about you? You really just married any girl off the street!

Happy: Easy ma. I've known her a long while. She's a good woman.

Linda: So you love her?

Happy: (defensively) I do!

 _(Linda shakes her head and sighs)_

Linda: You don't even know what love truly is….

Happy: (sarcastically)Well excuse me for not having the exact same relationship you and pop had, right Biff?

Linda: (angrily) Now wait a minute! Your father is a different story! Don't bring him- wait, did you say Biff?

Happy: Yeah, he's right here.

 _(Happy points to empty spot next to him and Linda gasps. Biff returns)_

Biff: Here's the water you wanted ma.

 _(Biff hand Linda the cup)_

Linda: (Looking at Happy) I hope none of you end up like you father…

Happy: (sadly) I miss him.

Biff: He would've been proud, baby. His boy finally married to a woman.

Linda: We all miss him but- (pause, inhale sharply) – but he's gone… We can't do much about that.

 _(offstage footsteps are heard as someone calls "Harold")_

Happy: Hark! My madame approaches!

Biff: (growl) Dammit…

( _Harold's new wife enters, revealing to be the woman! The woman walks into Harold's arms and they hug.)_

Wife: Oh hello Mrs. Loman.

Linda: Hello dear.

Wife: (coldly) Biff.

Biff: Whore.

 _(Harold looks at Biff sternly as Linda slaps him)_

Linda: Apologize!

Biff: (looking at the woman) I'm not sorry.

 _(Biff exits)_

Linda: I'm terribly sorry, dear.

Wife: Oh no problem. (looking at Happy) Honey, the limo is waiting outside.

Happy: Oh! We should get a move on then! Biff is waiting for me. Just came back from the country.

 _(Happy kisses his shocked mother goodbye and exits with his new wife stage right)_

Linda: Now where'd that damned son of mine go…

 _(Linda exits stage right)_

 **SCENE 2**

 _(Biff is outside smoking and looking up and down the street. He is sitting on the steps of the church. His coat is next to him, despite the cold. Enter Linda)_

Linda: Biff!

Biff: What ma?

Linda: How dare you be so rude to that girl!

Biff: She's not a girl.

Linda; Well she's your sister now!

 _(Biff abruptly stands)_

Biff: (yelling) No sister of mine is-

Linda: Is what?

Biff: nothing ma. You just don't know her like I do.

Linda: Then tell me what's wrong. I barely know anything about the girl,

 _(Biff looks at his mom for a long pause. He is about to say something but instead turns away frustrated)_

Biff: I can't ma! (angrily) I don't want to talk about this!

Linda: (calmly) Then tell me when you'll fulfills your father's dreams.

 _(Biff turns back to Linda)_

Biff: I'm not going to.

Linda: (harshly) Why not? Don't you love that man? After everything he did for you, you dare not to make him happy in death!

Biff: Yea I dare to because he wants something I don't.

Linda: Why you!

 _(Linda raises her hand but instead lets it fall to her side)_

Linda: He only wanted what's best and so do I. But just once I ask you do as he please instead of following your foolish will.

Biff: I can't ma. I'm a deadbeat.

Linda: But Oliver will surely help you after all this…

Biff: Stop it mom. You sound like dad.

Linda: I just want what's best for all of you.

 _(Linda sinks down onto a step)_

Linda: Oh Biff. I'd hate to lose you too. Your brother I fear I've already lost the way he follows in your father's footsteps. Even talking like him.

 _(Biff sits next to her and puts an arm around her)_

Biff: It's okay ma. It'll all be okay.

Linda: Oh how I wish your father would come home. I still expect him to come home or be waiting for me when I get there.

Biff: This damn city. It takes and corrupts but won't give back.

 _(Linda begins to cry. Biff helps her stand up. They begin to walk offstage, Linda still crying. From offstage, Biff's voice is heard.)_

Biff: This is why I left in the first place…


End file.
